disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant vs. President
Tyrant vs. President is the seventh episode of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story After Vulcanus cures the remaining A-Virus infected demons, the Hades Party gains the support of the High Level demons. Emizel states that invading the Blight House will be tough considering there are 600,000 Corrupternment soldiers. Valvatorez believes that the Hades Party will be able to take down the Corrupternment army, with each member taking 100,000 soldiers each. Fenrich also suggests a more sneaky tactic by sneaking into the Blight House and taking out the President, defeating the Corrupterment's morale. Valvatorez refuses to use a cowardly tactic and decides to take the Corrupternment with full force. The Hades Party states their future goals and resolutions before departing for the Blight House. Arriving at the entrance, Valvatorez shouts out that he is leading the rebellion against the Corrupternment and that they are the Hades Party. Fuka and Vulcanus hear the footsteps of the 600,000 demon army marching towards them. Just as they seem surrounded, a group of Prinnies holding flags come to the rescue, stating that Valvatorez has the support of all Low, Mid and High Level demons. The Hades Party is allowed to advance onwards with the support of the many demons against the Corrupternment. As they progress, multiple special forces of the Corrupterment fight and challenge them which include the Three Brutes, Four Devas, Seven Yakshas and Ten Overlords. They manage to defeat all of them, which causes Valvatorez and Fenrich to wonder how weak demons are becoming recently. At the President's Office, they come face to face with the Netherworld President also known as Death King Hugo as stated by Valvatorez. Valvatorez knows Hugo as they fought against each other during his time as a tyrant but the battle went unresolved. Hugo applauds their efforts to reach the Evil Office and asks Valvatorez why is he leading the rebellion. He replies that demons are not doing their duties and if the Corrupternment did not try to exterminate the Prinnies, he would still be in Hades, training the next batch. Hugo asks the rest of the party, their reasons, Fuka wanting to become the President, Desco wanting to become a final boss, Emizel wanting to prove himself to his father, Vulcanus wanting money for damages to Celestia and Fenrich simply wanting to follow his Lord. The president laughs at their ambitions, stating how they can defeat him if they are not completely united. Valvatorez states it is the power of their camaraderie that unites them together. They battle the President and manage to defeat him. The Hades Party starts celebrating but Valvatorez states it is not over yet as Hugo has yet to transform into his other forms but Hugo states that it is all the power he has left. He reveals that due to a lack of fear energy which gives demons their powers, demons have become weaker. Hugo also states that it had been increasingly hard to scare humans until humans ousted the demons with their scientific advances. The humans decided to make a deal with Hugo, to bring demon bodies in return for fear energy to try to gain some of it back. Finally, he reveals that a single human has been in control of the Netherworld the entire time, shocking Valvatorez greatly. Maps *Rebel Invasion *Shard of Regret *Busted Mythology *Dark History *Post-Purge Purge *Overlord's Test *Feast of the Wolf *Evil Office Next Chapter: Ch 8: Final Boss vs. Final Boss Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes